ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Famitsū scores
The Japanese video game magazine Famitsū assigns scores to video games by having four reviewers each give a score from 0 to 10 (with ten indicating the best game). The scores of the four reviewers are then added up for a maximum possible score of 40. From the twenty two games awarded with a perfect score , three are for the Nintendo DS and five are for the Wii. The PlayStation 3 also has five games with a perfect score and the Xbox 360 has four, with both consoles having two titles in common. The others are for different platforms with only one title each. Franchises with multiple perfect score winners include The Legend of Zelda with four, Metal Gear with three, followed by Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy with two. , every game but two with a perfect score are from a Japanese company, eight of them being published/developed by Nintendo, four by Square Enix, three by Sega, three by Konami, two by Namco and one by Capcom. , the only two completely foreign games to achieve a perfect score are The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim by Bethesda Softworks and Grand Theft Auto V, from Rockstar Games. Other foreign games that have achieved near-perfect scores are Grand Theft Auto IV, Red Dead Redemption, L.A. Noire and Red Dead Redemption 2 – all four of which came from Rockstar Games; Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 – all from Activision, although published by Square Enix in Japan; Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, from Naughty Dog; and Gears of War 3 from Epic Games. (Kingdom Hearts II is a joint effort between Square Enix and the U.S.-based Buena Vista Games.) Perfect review scores , twenty-five games have received perfect scores from Famitsu. Nearly perfect review scores , forty-nine games received a near-perfect score of 39 (in which one of four reviewers gives the game a "9" while the other three give "10s"). |2 = Virtua Fighter 2 (1995, Sega, for Sega Saturn) |3 = Ridge Racer Revolution (1995, Namco, for PlayStation) |4 = Super Mario 64 (1996, Nintendo, for Nintendo 64) |5 = Tekken 3 (1998, Namco, for PlayStation) |6 = Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram (1999, Sega, for Dreamcast) |7 = Final Fantasy X (2001, Square Co., for PlayStation 2) |8 = Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (2001, Sony Computer Entertainment, for PlayStation 2) |9 = Resident Evil (2002, Capcom, for Nintendo GameCube) |10 = Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (2004, Square Enix, for PlayStation 2) |11 = Gran Turismo 4 (2004, Sony Computer Entertainment, for PlayStation 2) |12 = Kingdom Hearts II (2005, Square Enix, for PlayStation 2) |13 = Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (2005, Konami, for PlayStation 2) |14 = Dead or Alive 4 (2005, Tecmo, for Xbox 360) |15 = Ōkami (2006, Capcom, for PlayStation 2) |16 = The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (2007, Nintendo, for Nintendo DS) |17 = Grand Theft Auto IV (2008, Rockstar Games, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |18 = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009, Activision, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |19 = Final Fantasy XIII (2009, Square Enix, for PlayStation 3) |20 = Red Dead Redemption (2010, Rockstar Games, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |21 = Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010, Namco Bandai Games, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |22 = Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010, Activision, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |23 = Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (2010, Capcom, for PlayStation Portable) |24 = L.A. Noire (2011, Rockstar Games, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |25 = Tales of Xillia (2011, Namco Bandai Games, for PlayStation 3) |26 = Gears of War 3 (2011, Epic Games, for Xbox 360) |27 = FIFA 12 (2011, EA Canada, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |28 = Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011, Square Enix, for PlayStation Portable) |29 = Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - HD Edition (2011, Konami, for PlayStation 3) |30 = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011, Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |31 = Resident Evil Revelations (2012, Capcom, for Nintendo 3DS) |32 = Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2012, Namco Bandai Games, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |33 = Resident Evil 6 (2012, Capcom, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |34 = Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2012, Nintendo, for Nintendo 3DS) |35 = Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013, Konami, for PlayStation 3) |36 = Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013, Namco Bandai Games, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) |37 = The Wonderful 101 (2013, Nintendo, PlatinumGames, for Wii U) |38 = Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (2013, Square Enix, for PlayStation 3) |39 = Pokémon X and Y (2013, Nintendo, for Nintendo 3DS) |40 = Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin! (2014, Sega, for PlayStation 4) |41 = Dragon Quest Heroes II: The Twin Kings and the Prophecy’s End (2016, Square Enix, for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita) |42 = Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016, Naughty Dog, for PlayStation 4) |43 = Persona 5 (2016, Atlus, for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4) |44 = Yakuza 6 (2016, Sega, for PlayStation 4) |45 = Nier: Automata (2017, Square Enix, for PlayStation 4) |46 = Super Mario Odyssey (2017, Nintendo, for Nintendo Switch) |47 = Monster Hunter: World (2018, Capcom, for PlayStation 4)Monster Hunter World BETA countdown - PS4 release date, time and FIRST review | Gaming | Entertainment | Express.co.uk |48 = Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018, Rockstar Games, for PlayStation 4)https://gematsu.com/2018/10/famitsu-review-scores-issue-1561 |49 = Kingdom Hearts III (2019, Square Enix, for PlayStation 4)https://gematsu.com/2019/02/famitsu-review-scores-issue-1575}} ''Famitsu'' Awards Famitsu administers the Famitsu awards. Video games receive a number of different awards in categories like Innovation, Biggest Hit, Rookie Award, Highest Quality, etc. One or two "Game of the Year" awards are granted as the top prize. Top prize winners are determined by a combination of critical and fan review scores as well as sales figures. They also give an "Excellence Prize" to other games that don't receive the top prize. Readers' 100 all-time favorite games In March 2006, Famitsu readers voted for their 100 all-time favorite games. References Category:Video game lists by reception or rating